Grenade
The Grenade is a bonus throwable explosive weapon that can be acquired from Destroyer Skills and Clan Skills. In total, up to three Grenades can be equipped at once. The default button to throw the Grenade is Overview The Grenade is a handheld explosive weapon that can be thrown by the player once per life. The Grenade does not detonate on impact but rather detonates based on a timer. When throwing the Grenade, it has an arc, which can be broadened with the Destroyer Skill "Throw Power" (TP: x1.5) (3 , 30,000 ). In HardCore Mode, where Skills are preset, the player is given a free Grenade, which can contribute towards Contracts and Achievements (hence, it is not necessary to purchase the Grenade in order to complete Grenade-related Contracts and Achievements). In regular servers, the Grenade can be acquired: # with SkillPoints from Destroyer Skills (EFD Frag Grenade I) (3 , 10,000 ) # as a solitary premium rentable Skill from Destroyer Skills (EFD Frag Grenade II) (??? ) # as a solitary premium rentable Skill from Clan Skills (Clan EFD) (??? ). All three Grenade-related Skills can be acquired independently of one another and also work simultaneously (which is why up to three grenades can be equipped at once). The damage of the Grenade can be increased with the Destroyer Skill "SEMTEX" (DG: x1.5) (4 ) and the blast radius of the Grenade can be increased with the Destroyer Skill "Killing Elements" (BR: x1.5) (0 , 240 , 130,000 ). The player can detect thrown Grenades with the Destroyer Skill "Danger Alarm" (4 ). This causes all Grenades, including the player's own Grenades, to display a bright red glow (similar to that of the Mortar); the glow can be seen through obstacles. The player can reduce damage specifically from Grenades and presumably also from other explosive-based weapons (possibly including the Mortar) with the Destroyer Skill "Anti-Fragmentation Protection" (-30% damage from explosives) (2 ). The Destroyer Skill "Master Destroyer" (6 , 50,000 ) increases the EXP earned when other players (presumably teammates) achieve kills with the Grenade by x1.5. Contracts There are thirteen Contracts that require the Grenade: # Bronze No. 26: Achieve 20 kills with the Grenade (1 ) # Bronze No. 32: Achieve 1 DoubleKill with the Grenade (4200 ) # Bronze No. 40: Achieve 7 kills with the Grenade (5800 ) # Bronze No. 45: Achieve 1 DoubleKill with the Grenade (6500 ) # Bronze No. 47: Achieve 1 TripleKill with the Grenade (6700 ) # Bronze No. 80: Achieve 25 kills with the Grenade (11,000 ) # Bronze No. 81: Achieve 25 kills with the Grenade on the map Construction (11,500 ) # Silver No. 43: Achieve 15 kills with the Grenade (17,000 ) # Silver No. 50: Achieve 2 DoubleKills with the Grenade (19,500 ) # Gold No. 11: Achieve 25 kills with the Grenade (1 ) # Gold No. 31: Achieve 1 TripleKill with the Grenade (12,000 ) # Gold No. 35: Achieve 5 DoubleKills with the Grenade (1 ) # Gold No. 42: Achieve 10 DoubleKills with the Grenade (19,000 ) If the player does not own the first Grenade from Destroyer Skills, cannot afford to rent the second Grenade from Destroyer Skills, and does not happen to be in a Clan which offers the Clan Grenade, then there are still two ways that the player can complete Grenade-related Contracts. The player can either rely on luck and complete the Contract/s after receiving a free 6-hour rental Grenade from Roulette (EFD Frag Grenade II), or they can join a server enabled with HardCore Mode and take advantage of the Grenade which is given to all players for free. HardCore Mode is restricted to players until they reach Level 40 or unless they are renting the Careerist Skill "HardCore Early Access". The best map for completing Grenade-related Contracts is Bay 5 for a few reasons. Firstly, Bay 5 is the smallest map, giving the player a greater chance of randomly killing opponents with their Grenade/s. Secondly, players generally die frequently on Bay 5 regardless of skill-level (expertise) due to the crowded and fast-paced nature of the map (every time the player respawns, the Grenade is restocked, and the player will also find it easier to kill highly-skilled opponents on Bay 5). In high-level HardCore Mode servers, it is possible to have 12 players in a single Bay 5 server, ensuring maximum carnage and an extremely high chance of getting random Grenade kills. Note that Evac (Team Elimination) and Terminal (Team Elimination) are probably the best maps for achieving TripleKills (and perhaps also DoubleKills) with the Grenade since players are more likely to crowd together on those maps (alongside their teammates) and since these are the two smallest Team Elimination maps. Lake (Death Match) is also a fairly good map for getting kills with the Grenade since there is usually an abundance of "campers" on that map who will provide easy kills; however, Bay 5 is still better than Lake for achieving more frequent random kills with the Grenade. The final Grenade-related Bronze Contract requires the player to achieve 25 kills with the Grenade on the map Construction. This is extremely difficult considering how large Construction is. Construction is a rarely-played gargantuan map which is several times larger than the map Lighthouse, which is already very large. If the player wishes to complete this Contract, then they will probably have to resort to purchasing the Contract (which is rather pointless since it is the final Bronze Contract, period) or to "farming" the Contract with friends. Category:Article stubs Category:Weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:Miscellaneous weapons Category:Explosive weapons Category:Throwable weapons Category:Contracts Category:Skills Category:Achievements